Wavin' Flag
by LakiaSilver
Summary: Pulling up into a wronski feint, he opened his eyes and dodged to the left, avoiding yet another invisible offense. He caught a glimpse of something behind him, a flash of red. As he turned his head to see what it was, his face immediately met with a speeding quaffle. - A short and sweet little one shot, delves a little into Draco's personal feelings on the impending war. D/G


**A/N: I suggest listening to Wavin' Flag while reading... it was my inspiration for this random little one-shot moment. Sorry ahead of time for any mistakes, literally just wrote then posted... heh :) **

**Link to the exact one I was listening to: watch?v=arh5CIaNYPc**

* * *

><p>Draco walked out onto the empty Quidditch pitch. He looked up at the stands a small smile just starting to creep up the corners of his lips. Taking in a deep breath and closing his eyes he gripped his broom tighter. A gentle wind brushed past him. Taking another quick glance around, just to make sure no one was looking, he pulled out a pair of tiny buds. He had recently purchased them from the Weasleys store, and he honestly didn't want anyone to know he had them. Placing one in each ear he tapped one with the tip of his wand before placing it back into his robes. Music immediately surrounded him. A song he had grown accustomed to. The tempo was upbeat yet peaceful. Swinging a leg over his Nimbus 2001 he lifted into the air and started to fly around the pitch in an almost lazy and relaxing form. He flew smoothly, occasionally doing a slow roll here and there. As the music picked up he flew higher above the stands. He made a large yet slow backwards flip, enjoying the sensation it brought him and the wind flying past him. As he straightened out, he started to to make some more daring moves, darting around as if avoiding an opponent.<br>He was so in-tuned to the feel of flying and the music playing in his ears that he hadn't noticed the redhead that had wandered onto the pitch below.  
>Another flip, eyes closed he darted into the sky. He soared high above until he came to a stop and admired the setting sun sinking into the tree line of the forbidden forest. Sighing comfortably, he sat up and leaned back a little. This was the only place where he felt free. There was no trio to bother him, no demands of his father, no one to look down on him. He knew he was a prat. Afterall, he was raised to be one. Smirking, he thought of how his father had told him growing up that he would always be mroe privalged than others around him. That he should embrace that. In some cases, his father was certaintly correct, but there were others that Draco thought he should have just left alone. They were happy as they were. Draco was definately much more privalged, a pureblood and of course was extremely good looking if he said so himself, but he would never consider himself particularily happy. Sighing he closed his eyes again and went into a dive. The music in his ears seemed to be on replay as it had immediately restarted again. Pulling up into a wronski feint, he opened his eyes and dodged to the left, avoiding yet another invisible offense. He caught a glimpse of something behind him, a flash of red. As he turned his head to see what it was, his face immediately met with a speeding quaffle.<br>Startled he reared back clutching his nose as the quaffle fell to the ground below. An ear bud had fallen out during the incident and he could hear clearly a womans laughter ringing through the air. looking up and glaring at the laughters source, he saw Ginny Weasley of all people sitting back on her broomstick, laughing like a mad woman. She was wearing a pair of skin tight light blue jeans, an oversized red and gold jumper, a pair of worn white sneakers and her hair was flying around her face freely.  
>"What the hell was that for Weasley?!" He yelled, although it was muffled by the hands clutching his nose. She sat up grinning, looking as if she was still trying to stifle her own laughter.<br>"How else was I going to get your attention Malfoy? I was calling your name you stupid git, and you just flew right past me." He continued to glare at her. She smirked when she seemed to notice his annoyance.  
>"And just what would a weasel like you, want from me?" She kept the smirk on her face a started to fly closer. when he sat up straighter and eyed her, she stopped. She was now sitting just in front of him.<br>"Maybe I just wanted to say hi."  
>"So you throw a quaffle at their face? I'm not sure I like your way of greeting people Weasley." He sneered at her. Unphased, she crossed her arms and sat back on her broom again.<br>"What were you doing?"  
>"Flying, what did it look like? You can't honestly be that daft. I know you're a Weasley and all, but it's not that hard to see what I was doing you bint." He had brought his hands back down to cross his own arms. He saw a flash of anger cross her face before it was replaced by a rather smug look.<br>"Whats that in your ear Malfoy?" His eyes widened and he resisted the urge to reach up and grab at the tiny bud left in his other ear. Instead, he turn his head just slightly and glared down his nose at her.  
>"I don't know what you're talking about." Seeming to ignore him she flew up beside him and plucked the little bud right out of his ear before he could even move.<br>"Ah! It's an Ear Buzz! One of my brothers creations. What music do you have on here Malfoy, huh?" Smirking she flew backwards as he suddenly panicked and flew after her, trying to grab it out of her hands. He watched in horror as she uddenly stuffed it into her ear and tapped it lighty with her finger. She seemed to pause for a moment and Draco paused in the air, shaking his head slowly as he just could not believe what was happening right now. A weasley had just one upped him in a way he normally would have. How had he been so damn careless and not noticed her there. He noticed her small smile as her eyes fell on him while listening to his music.  
>"Not bad Malfoy... This is great music to fly to. I listen to the same thing when I come out here too, though I didn't realize anyone else listened to music while flying."<br>"You talk too much Weasley." She smirked and pulled the Ear Buzz out, handing it gently back to him. He took it warily and held it in his hand watching her. She pulled out two little Ear Buzz's of her own.  
>"I was trying to tell you to get lost so that I could basically do the same thing that you had been doing. Sorry about your nose by the way." She actually seemed to sound sincere when she said it. Confused by this whole encounter he settled on glaring at her.<br>"Whatever Weasel. I was here first, so you get lost." He turned to fly away, but just as he started to move he felt choked by the collar of his robes. flying backwards he saw the gentle smile on her face and the flash of something else in her eyes. Something about her eyes made him a little nervous.  
>"That's not very nice Malfoy. I would like to say I've been pretty civil, I don't appreciate you throwing it back into my face. I'm not like my brother or his friends. I do happen to stand up for myself, so don't even think about trying to pull anything like you do with them." Shoving him away from her a little and letting go of the hood on his robes she smiled sweetly at him.<br>"Let's start over." She sat up a little and held out her hand. "Hi Malfoy! I'm Ginny. If you don't mind, do you think we could share the pitch for a bit?"  
>He stared at her, eyes wide.<br>"You're a raving lunatic." He said bluntly. He watched as her shoulders slumped and she let her hand fall back to her side.  
>"Look Malfoy... I've had a shit day, I'm tired of putting up a face. Stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours, deal?" He quirked a brow still feeling a bit bewildered by the conversation as a whole so far.<br>"Why?" He had no idea what he was saying or why. When she looked up he realized he looked just as confused as he did. He quickly put up an indifferent expression, hopefully before she noticed his mistake.  
>"Why what?"<br>"Why have you had a shit day? What happened?" Internally he was screaming at himself to shut up, but unfortunately, he was curious. His curiosity outweighed his common sense. Her eyes narrowed.  
>"Why do you want to know?" He shrugged and turned to fly away.<br>"If you don't want to talk about it Weasley, I've got much better things to do." He felt her hand touch his arm gently and he turned back, keeping a look of indefference on.  
>"I... " She looked away, glaring at the stands to their right. She took a deep breath before speaking again. "I got in a fight with Harry."<br>"Great... Your going to tell me you're acting looney over the great prat himself?" She glared at him sharply as Draco rolled his eyes.  
>"He wants something more serious, talked about our lives together after school... I broke it off." Draco felt taken aback for a moment. Did he hear her right? She broke it off with Potter?<br>"Come again?"  
>"I broke it off." This time she was rolling her eyes.<br>"Becuase Potter wanted a real relationship with you?" He watched her eyes narrow at him and lips form into a frown.  
>"Yes..."<br>"You are a loony bint." He said chuckling. At her murderous look he smirked. "But I think that was genius."  
>"Why?"<br>"Because Weasley... We're all too young to be debating those kinds of things right now. Impending war or not." He added as she seemed to be coming back with a rebuttal. She immedately snapped her lips shut at that though. "Look... Not that I actaully care or anything, but if I were you I would life my life to the best of my ability before those decisions are made for me. Trust me." He said this last bit a little more sourly than he meant to but shaking his head he looked back up at her.  
>"Lets fly. I don't know about you, but it seems to clear my head usually." She was staring at him. It was making Draco very uncomfortable but he chose to ignore it and flew to the ground looking for the lost Ear Buzz. Finding it he flew back up to her and smirked as he placed one in each ear. She smiled lightly back and repeated his motions with her own pair. lightly tapping hers with her wand before putting it away. Together they flew off down the pitch, the music surrounding them. Calm, relaxing and heart warming. Draco smiled and closed his eyes once again darting up into the sky, spinning slowly as he did so. This is where he felt most happy, and no matter what, no one could take this from him. Voldemort be damned.<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN: So whatcha think? Reviews are always awesome!_

_I promise to those who read my other story A Whirlwind of Headspins I am still working on getting out the next chapter, this one just wouldn't leave me alone til it was done! :D _


End file.
